Chuck vs Casey
by Just Chuck
Summary: Sillyness with a purpose. I'll have a Casey Doll ready to protect me! :
1. Chuck never gets a break

A/N I know someone who even though I have been trying to convince to create an account, just lurks and reads quietly in the corner. After a quick conversation I had today saying how the authors really do want feedback, I wrote this in the hopes that she will create an account and give start giving the authors that she enjoys reading, feedback, luring her out with one of some of her favorite topics.

Although not as big of a Chuck fan as some of us here (she more reads Harry Potter stuff), I'm trying to convert her. She by the way does not realize that I produce the FF Crap. SHHHHH NO TELLING :o

Not my best work (written during a 15 minute break), if I have anything that I can consider my best work since it is mostly crap.

(sorry, that joke never gets old :) )

Now I realize there are a couple of inside jokes, but I tried to make it crappy for everyone.

JC

Usual disclaimers: I own nothing, and Chuck is owned buy meaner, scarier people then me. Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.

As always it seems, no beta and please review.

–

October 31, 2010

One AM,

"Chuck wake up."

"Chuck, come on, it's your turn."

"Chuck, do not make me get my knives!"

Chuck opens one eye, and groans "Sarah, I'll give you an hour long foot rub before bed tomorrow if you go this time."

"Oh Chuck, listen right now I am the size of a whale and hormonal, I know where you hid my knives so you have to go look after him this time. But I will still take that rub, my feet are killing me."

Pulling the covers over his head "You are not the size of a whale, you still have 8 weeks before your due. You look beautiful And I seem to remember someone saying during the Olympics, that she had a new event to show me. Are you saying that..." He rubbed her bulging tummy under the covers"...was not a gold medal performance"

Sarah smiled"Oh Crap Chuck, I was extremely frustrated, it seemed forever since... well never-mind I must say I don't mind how it turned out. Someday I should thank Morgan for never replacing things in your wallet that he constantly borrows. Still, it's your turn to check on Casey."

Chuck gets up as he hears a crash coming from the living room. "He's been here eight weeks, honestly can't he find the bathroom by now."

Chuck feels the slap to his arm "Be nice, how would you like it being thrown out in the cold at his age? Oh and bring back some rocky road."

Chuck gets up and muttering something about LA heat, he goes out to the Halloween decorated living room, designed to look like a classroom of Hogwarts. He stops at the hallway looking around when he hears what he swears is a grunt from behind the coach. He goes over and sits down, nearly tripping over something broken, he grabs it off the floor and shakes his head.

"Casey, we have to talk, this arrangement is not working out. When you came to live here we sat down and talked about some do's and don'ts. You remember, no loud noises after midnight, no more using the plant in the corner as a place to pee, no matter how much you had to drink, no examining my dvd's or taking any of the stuff off my desk. We made you a nice room, why you keep breaking down the door every-time we seem to get out of site is beyond me. Now I am looking at the, what is this the fifth of these that I have to replace in eight weeks. Honestly how can you be such a trouble maker."

"Chuck, do you really think that is going to work?" Sarah had made her way into the living room "I really think we should put a bathroom in the bedroom, I almost didn't make it this time."

Chuck chuckles and rubs her tummy again "Can you talk to him, at least he pretends to listen to you."

Sarah kisses him and then runs her fingers through his hair "Well I guess we finally know who wears the pants in this family." She gets up and goes behind the couch and kneels down.

"Oh Casey, I realize that this is all new for you, but it is for us too. Listen we are all tired this week and we will work it all out but you two have to find a happy balance, but for right now can you please stay in your room when we are in bed. It really freaks your father out."

"HEY"

Sarah rises carrying a 10 week old beagle pup. "I know he can be grumpy like your uncle John, but he can't help it if I always wanted a beagle when I was growing up, and I have ways to persuade him to my wishes." Little Casey starts licking her nose and after a kiss to the top of the head, she hands him to her husband.

"Please but him in his room after you take him out to see if there he needs to do any other business, and this time check twice to make sure that crate door is closed." Sarah kisses Chuck who promptly spits out a bit of beagle fur, and holds up the leash "Sorry mommy, it seems that your oldest chewed through his leash for the third time this week."

"Ok then you, bad boy, off to your room then." Little Casey give off something that sounds a grunt and Sarah gets up and heads to the kitchen in search of the prized ice treat. "When you done with Casey, can you give me that foot rub. I promise to give back your Firefly DVD's, not used for target practice once."

Chuck scratched little Casey behind the ears and then brings the little guy eye to eye. "You know, your mother told me once to trust her, who knew it would come to this?"

Feeling an odd warm sensation growing in his chest, he looks down as Casey finished pee'ing all down his shirt.

"At least it's not crap"

–


	2. Anyone call for a Lawyer?

A/N

The last day before the person I wrote this for is going back home and have to do real work again.

This is a quick going away thing for her (really quick 5 minute write, so you can well imagine the spelling and grammar mistakes I make normally X 5000). Based on a real story of her and her pup.

I own nothing in the Chuck universe. Any after reading my stuff, I'm sure people are glad that I have no say..

Because of the rush, there is no Beta. I'm sure if I asked that wonderful jagged1 that has done an awesome job in the past for me, she would, but this is too rushed, and I've given enough to read lately.

--

At the end of the hallway frozen in mid step was one Charles Irving Bartowski.

His face was in total shock, wearing only a towel and a ton of soap suds, this did not look like a happy camper as the puddle grew quickly at his feet.

This was a man who was in total, complete and utter shock at the horror before him as the voice coming from the other end of the hall died in not a whisper, but just stopped in mid sentence.

"No Sarah..." he whispered.

Chuck stared at his opponent laying at the other end of the hall.

Casey however didn't seem to mind, sitting there chewing on the iphone as it was being made into several tiny tiny little iphone pieces by the tail wagging, innocently staring up with big brown eyes at his 'Daddy' with the 'who me' look on his face.

Chuck takes one step closer "...is going to kill me for letting you eat her phone. That was Beckmans voice too."

Puppy Casey jumps up and with a playful look in his eyes, grabs the phone and runs out the doggie door, .

"Come back here you have no one you need to call!"

Chuck runs outside where he promptly screams "OWWWW Eyes burning" and misses the last step and falls flat on his face. Getting up, he rubs his eyes and feels a little puppy tongue on his leg.

"Hi Chuck. I see we have a problem."

"Listen Sarah, your little darling seems to have destroyed your phone. Sorry I just stepped into the shower and..."

Sarah with her face more than a little red, starts smiling sweetly at her oblivious nerd"Chuck, Little Casey isn't what I am talking about."

"huh? Then what is the problem?"

Walking up as best she could with only three weeks before she due with her first child, she leaned over and whispered in Chuck's ear:

"Well I personally would like to know when my husband decided to start streaking around in the front yard. Big Casey still has cameras you know."

"Oh CRAP" Chuck runs to the door and grabs the towel that got caught between the doors. Grabbing the handle he found out the door locked. Chuck decides to do the next best thing and dive through the doggie door.

A second later, the tail wagging beagle enters the house and goes over and starts kissing his masters head again, licking off all the soap that little tongue could, as Chuck layed in the front hallway hitting his head on the floor..

Sarah opens the door with her key and while talking on the phone steps over Chuck "Yes General, I swear he dove right in. Funnest thing I saw since the Morgan. Yes please send Chuck another new 6GPS Iphone from prototype, it seems the puppy found where I hid the first one for Chuck for Christmas and lets say it's not pretty."

"Not Pretty." Chuck looks up and there is a beagle staring at him as he dropped a stuffed cell phone chew toy at his masters nose. Hearing what Chuck could have sworn was a beagle hiccup he noticed that the tail never stopped wagging once.

–

A/N 2

Love reviews. Also there is a poll on my profile page, would love some feedback.


End file.
